BluHead
BluHead is a recurring character in YellowHead. He plays a major role in Season 3. In "The Court" he sues YellowHead for being a recolor, and he gets sentenced to death. Afterwards, he deals with the regret of killing his friend, as well as stopping The Void, a new portal that appears in Chicago. Appearance In "Sandwiches!," he is a Blockhead cat, and resembles the second design of YellowHead (a recolor of him) but with two glowing eyes. In "Scatman BluHead?," he reverts to what was his old look on -BluHead-'s animations, with no pupils and a simpler design in general. Starting from "The Court Part I" onwards, his appearance is drastically changed. He is a PixelKat, having a round head with an eyepatch and protruding cones as ears, his stomach and eye being aqua-green instead of white, and hands and feet floating from his body, with no arms or legs. His tail is made up of two rectangles joined together instead of one. BluHead loses his eyepatch after "The Court Part II." This canonically happens in "Your Driftless Past." At the end of "The Void Part II," when he goes into The Void, he gets a new look again. He is a Blockhead cat again, resembling his old look. He now has more detailed fur, black shoes, a lighter blue tail, and no outlines. He has helicopter blades over his head, a call-back to his original design. Personality At first, BluHead is shown to be angry, aggressive, impulsive, and arrogant, such as when he attacks YellowHead in "Sandwiches!," acts obnoxiously in front of him in "Scatman BluHead?", and sues him and causes his death sentence in "The Court." In "The Void Part I," without being possessed by DaeHulb, he regrets his actions of killing YellowHead. He now has a more positive attitude. He is brave and determined, actively making plans to stop The Void. Relationships YellowHead BluHead's first interaction with YellowHead is in "Sandwiches!" He tells YellowHead that he is "coming for him". In "Scatman BluHead?," their friendship further deteriorates as BluHead annoys YellowHead, and YellowHead gets BluHead arrested. He sues YellowHead in "The Court" for being a recolor. He calls YellowHead "deficient and idiotic, pointless, and disgracive and that "His actions are just inconceivable!" The trial ends with YellowHead receiving a death sentence. BluHead soon realizes what he has done as he gets unpossessed by DaeHulb. He has shown to be very distraught that he killed YellowHead, as seen in "The Most Untouching Unfitting Animation You'll Ever See." When he appears and tries to save him in "The Void Part III," YellowHead simply shows his anger at BluHead for making him stay in The Void for a whole year and still being egotistic. BluHead is deeply hurt by this, and walks away. However, YellowHead decides to forgive him, and they share a handshake, resuming their former friendship. Rusty BluHead feels sympathetic to Rusty, especially after he realized he killed YellowHead, and wants to help Rusty as much as he can. Rusty accepted the unclear apology and BluHead implores for him to come to Chicago. Their true relationship is questionable. DaeHulb DaeHulb appeared in "The Court Part II" for a split second. He is said to be the one that made BluHead's love-hate relationship with YellowHead pure hate. Blop BluHead is obsessed with Blop. In "The Void Part II," he carries a Blop model in his pocket, and is delusional to think that he is an actual angel who helped him. Appearances Season 2 * "Sandwiches!" (debut) * "Scatman BluHead?" * "Black Friday In a Nutshell' Season 3 * "The Court Part I" * "Revenge Of Old BluHead" * "The Court Part II" * "The Most Untouching Unfitting Animation You'll Ever See" * "The Void Part I" * "The Mortal Remains" * "Your Driftless Past" * "The Void Part II" * "The Void Part III" Season 4 * "The Penitence" (flashback) Trivia * The helicopter blades he gains for his new look in The Void are a callback to awesomatron5's early projects, with BluHead as a blockhead-like stick figure with a similar set of blades. Errors * Whenever his older look is flipped, his eyes and eye-patch are on the other side. * After the events of "The Void Part III" his outlines are not removed. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cats Category:Crossover Characters Category:Recurring Characters